


那可真值得回味，不是吗

by 971544945



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 01:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16460585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/971544945/pseuds/971544945
Summary: 2012年欧洲杯西班牙-意大利4-0之后的大人时间





	那可真值得回味，不是吗

欢呼，奖杯，荣誉。  
漫天飞舞的金箔与身着金红的小伙子们奔跑在基辅球场上的身影一起构成了布冯对2012年欧洲杯回忆的画面，很遗憾，不是么。  
本来是这样没错。  
“笑一笑啊，怎么感觉是你输了一样”布冯无奈地揽过面前一脸难过的人，像每次在比赛前见面一样抱的紧紧的，只不过这次没了往常可以感到的微小的挣动，补偿的意味满满的。  
“抱歉了，Gigi”卡西利亚斯在伸出手臂回抱后闷闷地说出一句话来，用与在场上做出迅猛扑救的气势完全相反的软糯嗓音瞬间让布冯心窝子也跟着软的一塌糊涂，这人真是在球场上多强势在球场下就有多温和。  
“不得不说，你这么说反而让人生气啊，Iker”布冯又紧了紧手臂，让卡西不得不挂在他身上，最后还是拍了拍怀里人的头“去跟你的小伙子们庆祝吧，嗯？像个队长”  
“别像哄小孩一样对我”卡西推了推布冯，等人终于放开他，发型已经乱的不成样子，卡西理了理头发瞪了始作俑者一眼，在浪漫的意大利人眼里自动转化成了调情的意味。  
“晚上我去找你”布冯当然很小心的捂住了嘴巴，但是这也需要再次一把搂过卡西的脖子对着他耳边吹气似的说才行，卡西的耳朵如愿变成了可口的红色。  
那一刻，全世界都见证了金红王朝再一次站在最高领奖台上，只是布冯那一刻眼中大概只能盛下人群中心高举奖杯的恋人了，他闪闪发光的恋人。

“melon你真的不来么，大家都等着队长呢”拉莫斯从门外探进头来，身后的背景是勾肩搭背吵吵嚷嚷着要去庆祝的队员们。  
“nene你也是个队长了啊，我就不跟你们年轻人凑在一起了”说出口才发现自己好像一下子地图炮了一群跟他差不多大的“老年人”，果然见拉莫斯不依不饶地窜了进来，倒是很贴心的关了门。  
“melon你是不是在等人啊”卡西坐在床边，拉莫斯顺势一倒，头就枕在他大腿上了，像往常一样等卡西摸摸他的头毛，以前飘逸的金发被剪短成了利落的短发甚至颜色也变得深了一些，卡西摸上去还有点不适应。  
“你怎么知道”卡西的手停了一下，也没否认。  
“今天是对手是意大利队啊，sese又不傻”虽然他是最后发现布冯和卡西关系的人，但说这句话还是理直气壮的。  
“行吧，那你还不去跟他们集合，小心被发现你溜号”  
“才不会，人人都爱sese”  
“那我让哈维来领你？”  
“你不能这样！”拉莫斯身体倒是很诚实的就开始往外走了，到了门口又恢复成探一个头的姿势，“melon，你要是吃亏了我叫人一起打他”  
“....赶紧走吧你”卡西失笑。  
门外很快恢复了安静，气氛突然出现了落差，卡西一时间也找不到要做些什么，还好没几分钟还对着窗外发呆的他就听到了敲门声。

“先生您好，客房服务”毕恭毕敬的，就是这声音听着太耳熟，卡西开门拉着高个子也不看就送出一个吻，也不管那人捂了个严实连眼睛都被帽子遮住了。  
“你也不看谁来，还敢穿成这样开门”布冯的笑意被卡西含进两人相连的唇间，卡西给予的信任让他很是受用，布冯的手伸进怀里人的浴袍里，下半身竟然还有个碍事的短裤。  
“谁知道这个客房服务这么及时，我刚换好衣服的时候就敲门”卡西拉着恋人的衣领闪进房门，他可不想在门前等着不小心溜进来的狗仔抓个大头条。  
“我还没来得及洗澡，要一起么”  
“嗯好”忙着脱外套的布冯只是听着声音下意识回答，等他转过身来看卡西还是一下不知道该说些什么了。  
卡西脱下了刚刚还紧系的浴袍，白皙的上半身下面搭配着的可不就是今天两人交换的短裤（别问他们什么时候交换的，工作人员表示没看到过道里发生了什么）西班牙门将对上他的目光坦荡甚至还眨了眨眼。  
“这可...真是个惊喜”终于布冯也只剩下了一条三角内裤，卡西还没来得及再说些什么就已经腾空了，小小的惊呼又被堵了个结实，等到终于被放开，布冯的声音已经粗哑的厉害了。“Iker，我觉得我快等不及你洗完澡了”  
“别，我可不想一身味道上床。而且你就不想试试在浴室？”

“嗯...”热水倾泻而下，在水幕与地面瓷砖接触的声音中卡西的呻吟显得有些失真，这不妨碍紧贴着他赤裸身体的布冯听到他的声音。胸前的两点经过布冯坚持不懈地揉捻变成了深红色，肿胀到了无法触碰的地步，布冯见自己想要再次抚摸的动作遭到了卡西的小幅抵抗也就不再继续，不然定然要惹卡西事后的算账了，而且卡西的身体美味的地方还很多不是么。  
“我的Iker，再多给我听听你的声音”意大利人性感低沉的声音挤开水流传进卡西的耳朵，卡西早就不是几年前那个软软的团子了，欲望上升间声音也就不吝啬的从嘴边窜了出来。  
布冯的手顺着卡西的腰线下滑，这个时候手大的好处就体现出来了，卡西挺翘的臀部也能满满的握住，被水淋湿的肉丘摸起来像是果冻一样的手感让布冯没忍住揉捏起来，那处开始泛出高热也没被放过。  
“别...玩了，Gigi”两人不常见面，但是从21岁就已经尝到情欲的身体早就被调教的敏感的很，只是布冯若有若无的抚弄就已经让他的分身快要濒临爆发，撑着墙面的双臂早就变得绵软无力，重心交给了布冯揽着他小腹的手上。  
“嘿嘿，都是三十岁的人了，还这么急”布冯拍拍卡西的臀关掉淋浴，对方会意地转身在洗手池边趴好，看到卡西对着镜中的自己还是有些难为情的转头时冰蓝的眸子瞬间暗了下去。“亲爱的，不看看你现在的样子么”  
“你...就不能..别这么多话”布冯拿着毛巾为他擦身体的手路过卡西胳膊的时候被狠狠掐了一把，布冯加快速度做完之后贴心地又为他垫了一块毛巾，相比之下更高壮的身躯带着未散的潮气压了上来。  
“好”布冯没有用酒店的润滑剂，他要杜绝任何的疏忽——比如被服务生发现配备的用品少了几样，他自带的润滑剂泛着好闻的苹果香，混着卡西埋在毛巾中发出的闷哼布冯修长的手指已经进入了两根，几个月间恢复了紧致的穴口只顽强地抵抗了几秒就顺从地接受了外来的入侵，卡西的呼吸再次急促起来，顺势回过头追着布冯的唇索起吻来，恍惚间手里被塞了一个方形的片状物。“最大号，保证不会破”  
“呵”卡西挑挑眉，咬着包装袋蹲下来对上布冯股间的巨物“为了我自己，让你先出来一回怎么样”西班牙人手上继续着撕包装的动作，水润的唇却含上了意大利人的分身，满意的感受到布冯触电般的颤抖了一下。  
“看样子我还是对你太温柔了，宝贝”  
“喂...嗯！”布冯没再给卡西时间反应，把还跪着的人拉了个踉跄，卡西堪堪扶住洗手台的同时就被捅进了半个分身，清晰的触感让卡西直觉地感到不对劲，混沌的头脑让他一时间没想到要吐出什么话来阻止。  
布冯在卡西断断续续的呻吟中逐渐加快了速度，在找到了内部凸起的一点后攻势变成了迅猛，没多久就带着卡西来到了第一次高潮，经过情欲洗礼的肌肤颜色泛着激烈运动后的红，见卡西在自己怀里颤抖的厉害，知道是到了不应期贴心地没有再动。  
“哈...Gigi你...竟然没带套”卡西的思绪终于是有了一丝清明，想反抗结果刚发泄过的身体实在是不能允许他做出捶身后人一拳的动作了。  
“Iker，看看你眼前”布冯接过卡西的手落上一吻，然后强硬地制住卡西的身体，两人一起看向面前逐渐褪去雾气的镜面，难得听到卡西发出不满的哼气声，不得不说两人几乎是什么都试过了，只有在镜子前做卡西无论如何适应不了，就像是不愿意面对自己如此沉迷情欲的一面一般。  
“不...放开，唔...不行”布冯深知他的躲闪，挺了挺身提醒他现在的处境，把两人的手改为十指相扣后一起抚上镜中的卡西，很快卡西再次陷入情欲的眼睛对上了镜中的自己，着了魔般没有放手，布冯轻笑一声继续起未完成的动作。  
“Iker，真不可思议不是么，我们都在一起九年了”卡西的内壁缠的越发紧了，布冯反而却慢了下来，甚至在温柔的动作间与卡西聊了起来，也不管棕色眼睛的恋人是否还在失神的姿态中。  
“嗯？”卡西闭上眼，身体不住的追随着布冯的幅度动作起来，下意识的发出声音明显不是在回答什么。  
“你还是这么完美”布冯又恢复了之前的速度，逼出卡西更多的呻吟来。  
“我很幸运，真的”  
布冯在卡西第二次被带上高潮的时候终于发泄了出来，微热的白浊被他恶作剧般的留在恋人的身体里。分身拔离穴口发出的声音带回了卡西的意识，但他也只是懒洋洋地享受起布冯的后续工作来。  
“Gigi，我也是”清理工作做完躺在床上的卡西才像是终于找回了说话能力，布冯揽着卡西动了动让人躺的更舒服些，什么都没回应，只是一声轻笑和一个落下的吻让卡西知道，他的心意传达到了。

虽然有些意犹未尽，布冯还是决定放过已经昏昏欲睡的卡西，为两人盖上被子后布冯直直看着房顶。这一次过后又也几个月不能见面了吧，今晚甚至都不能留下过夜，布冯扭过头观察起卡西闭眼后落下的睫毛来。  
“亲爱的...你的手”  
“谁叫你一直看我，睡不着啊”卡西棕色的眼带着笑，嘴角弯曲的弧度像极了刚相识的那些年一脸羞涩的问他可不可以给他一条短裤的少年，只是现在这人做的事哪里跟纯良有关。  
“我知道你还没满意”  
“Gigi，今天我们是四个进球”  
好吧，布冯知道卡西还有无处发泄的体力，他不介意帮他全部用完，只是做到一半卡西还不忘提醒他不能弄脏换来的短裤这件事让他实在是不知道该高兴还是该嫉妒一件无机物好。  
布冯想了想，决定下次让卡西穿自己的球衣来个激情之夜。

两人折腾到了半夜，再怎么不舍布冯还是得赶在敬业的媒体守门前回到自己的酒店，布冯还想抱着卡西再啃几口结果被困的厉害的卡西推开，让他有一种自己真的成了客房服务的错觉。  
准备叫个的士的布冯绝对不会想到路上会遇见西班牙那个疑似面瘫的哈维，对方面无表情地挑挑眉，样子像是准备再来一脚可以进门的传球。  
“我没喝酒，我送你”在布冯还在想着措辞的时候哈维先说了话。  
“哦，嗯？！”  
所以这是什么发展，相对无言的前半程差点逼疯了布冯，布冯偷偷看开车的哈维，还是一副面无表情的样子。  
“Iker明天参加不了游行你就完了，我会告诉他们”  
站在自家酒店门口，布冯终于知道自己刚刚似乎被卡西的娘家人（？）威胁了，他知道哈维说的他们是谁，没有他们的宠溺和保护他又怎么会认识年轻时那样纯净的Iker。  
卡西的样子应该...大概...没问题吧，布冯想到会有一大群壮汉会气势汹汹来找他的场面，饶是一米九几也要出一身冷汗了。  
当然这不影响他回国的路上一脸无法形容（队友评价）的傻笑。  
那可真值得回味，不是么。

“melon你怎么很累的样子，昨天没睡好么”拉莫斯眼睛圆圆的阳光下像是巧克力一样，透出些天真来，卡西一时间不知道这个大男孩是不是在装不明白。  
“nene，等你长大了就懂了”卡西没忍住一巴掌拍了过去。  
“sese已经26了melon！”  
“行行行，nene是男子汉了”  
“别像小孩一样哄我！”似曾相识的对话让卡西没忍住笑了起来，拉莫斯不明所以跟着傻乎乎的笑。  
他突然想起自己也曾有过的这样时光，有耶罗有劳尔有古蒂，在他们面前自己还可以撒娇，还可以跳上他们的背大喊大叫。  
“nene，如果有一天我不在你身边，你肯定会是个好队长”  
“说什么呢melon，我们谁都不会走的”拉莫斯继续笑着，拉过他来了个惯例的贴面吻。  
“嗯”大巴车窗外的阳光正好。

end


End file.
